Get Outta Your Mind
by Romance Novel
Summary: It should be illegal for gymnasts to have this much fun on Halloween at an Emily Kmetko party. And if Emily had it her way, it probably would be.


A/N: Happy Halloween everyone! This is my little random gift to you when I should be studying for my midterm tomorrow. Yes, this is how I'm spending my Halloween. Anyways, I got randomly inspired for this fic by listening to Get Outta Your Mind nonstop for some reason I don't quite understand and imagining the MIOBI peeps dancing to it. Thus, this was the product.

I do not own anything in this fic as much as I wish I did.

Get Outta Your Mind

This was a bad idea.

That was all Emily thought as she witnessed the scene before her. Kelly Parker, in a glitterly leotard with white ankle boots and a platinum blonde wig a la Lady GaGa, was rocking her head back and forth with her hands in the air; Batman inspired Nicky right behind her with his hands on her waist. To the right of them was Lauren dressed as a slutty kitten and football player Carter pretty much dry humping, surprisingly keeping up with the beat while drunk. Around the foursome were tons of Boulder teenagers that Emily had most likely never met or seen in her life. Everyone was completely sweaty and packing up the dance floor while dancing to "Get Outta Your Mind" by Lil Jon blasted from the speakers. It felt as if the entire house was rocking back and forth.

Emily pushed through the crowd until she saw Kaylie standing near the kitchen doorway with what appeared to be Austin in a Robin outfit. Of course he and Nicky had coordinated their outfits.

"Kaylie!" Emily yelled above the music as she reached them. "Have you seen Damon?" She asked while looking around. "He was supposed to be getting some more ice with Razor, but that was an hour ago." She explained.

The petite latina rose her eyebrows, pushing strands of her hair out of her face. Amongst all the chaos she still managed to look completely gorgeous in her flapper costume. How did she do it? "What?" She shouted. "I just saw Damon like 5 minutes ago by the beer pong table."

"Beer po- no, I said he was getting ice." Emily said, leaning down to Kaylie's ear so she could hear her better. At that exact moment, Razor appeared above the crowd, shirtless. His Pauly Bleaker costume didn't seem to have survived this night. Hopefully he had his shorts on still. She knew it was a bad idea going as his Juno tonight.

"GET OUTTA YOUR MIND!" He yelled out. A couple people in the crowd cheered after him as he hopped down from whatever he was standing on and meshed into the crowd. Emily groaned and decided it was time to save him from further embarrassment. She braved the dancing crowd once more and started to weed her way through.

At the core of the crowd was of course the foursome she had just left. Lauren and Carter were completely making out by this point, their bodies moving with the crowd as people danced around them. Emily fought the urge to gag as some idiot jammed against her and pushed her into the gross couple. She quickly readjusted herself and looked around for Razor. He was gone.

Kelly appeared next to her, her wig gone and Nicky on her trail. His mask was gone as well. She looked over at Emily briefly, almost as if she was going to say something, before Nicky lead her in a completely different direction. As soon as they moved, she spotted Razor and Payson on the couch. His head was on her lap and Payson appeared extremely uncomfortable.

Emily smiled, a little relieved. She pushed past a couple people until she was out of the core and the crowd period. How can people stay in there without suffocating like she almost was. She walked over and sat down next to Payson. "So, remind me why I threw this party again?" The brunette said, resting her hands on her fake pregnant tummy.

Payson glanced over at her and shrugged. "I honestly have no idea. Not one of your smartest ideas." She said, no sarcasm in her voice.

Razor held up on of his hands. "I know, I know! Because your mom is out for the night and your little bro is at some smart kids camp." He said, slurring his words a little. "Oh, oh, and it's fucking Halloween!" He yelled out.

"Hey, language." Payson said, getting annoyed. "And please put your hoodie back on. Please." She said, pushing him off of her. He fell onto the floor and rolled over before laying there. Chances are, he would be passed out in a matter of seconds.

Emily shook her head. "Never again am I letting Lauren convince me to do this. This is out of control." She said, glancing around. Payson nodded, looking unintentionally adorable in her kitty cat costume. "Thanks for staying though. I need someone sane with me."

"No problem. But I'm going home in about half an hour so this party should be done in the next…ten minutes. Or else my mom will call here to check up on me and hear all of this." Payson advised. Emily nodded, before spotting Damon walking over. She held her hands up in confusion.

"Hey, sorry. Someone stole my keys and I've been trying to find them everywhere." He yelled, glancing briefly at Razor on the floor before focusing his attention to Emily. "I can ask Austin to get you some ice if you need it." He offered.

Emily stood up. "Forget the ice. These people need to leave. Now." She shouted. "My mom is going to kill me if she comes home and the house looks like this." She looked around at what used to be her living room area. Damon did the same and then turned to her.

"I'm on it." He said before walking over to the lights. He flicked them off and then walked over to the laptop where the music was coming out of. He shut it off just as "Like a G6" was ending. The partygoers started yelling obscenities at him, but he just held up his hands. "Alright everyone, party's over. Go home now, or I'll call the cops."

No one moved, except for Kelly who stepped from behind a random guy who was blocking her vision at the person who dared stop her good time. "Who the hell are you?" She yelled at Damon. This got a couple people riled up, but luckily Austin stood next to Damon.

"Hey everyone, fuck this party. I just got a text that there's one a block away at Tyler Lockwood's." He said, while holding up his phone. The mere mention of Lockwood made everyone race out of the door. Tyler sure knew how to throw a good party.

After everyone had vanished, that left the mess. Kaylie stepped over some broken plastic red cups and over to Emily. "Okay, I'd just like to mention that I am not trashed at all right now. I barely drank anything tonight. So, can everyone finally stop with the drunk!Kaylie jokes?" Of course Kaylie would make this about her.

Kelly picked up her wig from a lamp in the corner and rolled her eyes. "Oh get over it already. You had, what, one beer and did a handstand. Real scandalous." She plopped her wig on top of her head and started adjusting it. Nicky let out a small chuckle, which attracted Kaylie's attention.

"Nice Nicky. Side with her like always. I saw you two making out right before Damon turned the lights on." Kaylie spat. "Classy." She stormed off into the kitchen.

Nicky sighed and looked over at Kelly. She rolled her eyes. "Are you seriously giving me a look right now? If she really cared, she wouldn't have dumped you just because you're my friend."

Payson stood up from the couch. "Will you all just shut up?" She yelled. "No one cares about your stupid love triangle, okay? We need to clean this house up before Ms. Kmetko gets home." She walked into the kitchen after Kaylie, avoiding Nicky's eyes as he stared at her.

Austin nodded. "I agree with Keeler. Let's get this place cleaned up." He looked around the room and then looked at Razor on the floor. "Hey, someone make sure he'd not dead over there." He said, just as Payson reemerged with some trash bags. She handed one bag to everyone before she started picking up cups from the floor.

Emily nudged Razor with his foot and he winced a little. "He's fine." She said simply, before going into the bathroom. She came back with some cleaning spray and a couple paper towels. "I hate alcohol so much right now." She stated, before leaning down and scrubbing out a stain from the floor.

Damon appeared next to her, grabbing the spray bottle and tackling another stain. She sent him a small smile.

The house looked spotless once they were done. Emily felt herself breathe a little easier. "Thanks so much you guys." She said happily.

Kaylie sent her a small smile before heading out the door, Nicky on her tail asking if they could at least talk about this. Kelly walked out after them, not even glancing over at the host.

"Awesome party Kmetko." Razor said, grinning, while Damon held him up. "You're the bestest Juno ever." Damon gave her a wink before dragging his best friend to his car. Payson appeared after them with Austin behind her.

"You're a cat, right?" He clarified. She ignored him and waved at Emily before running over to Kaylie's car, hoping she could get a ride home. He looked over at Emily. "Dude, she's hot."

Emily shook her head. "Goodnight Austin. Thank you."

Lauren and Carter emerged from wherever they had hidden during the clean up, and were the last ones to leave. Emily felt the need to clean her blankets and sheets before going to bed tonight. Just to be safe.

As she closed the door and leaned against it, she couldn't help but smile. She had actually thrown her first party and was about to get away with it. It really was a happy Halloween.


End file.
